1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration imparting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In clinical practice throughout the world, percutaneous surgery is widely performed on a hollow organ in a living body, such as a coronary artery or a peripheral artery or vein.
For example, in the percutaneous surgery, a method to form a hollow structure, including an artery, a vein or a coronary artery, is known. The hollow structure is formed by inserting a catheter through a lesion area where a blood vessel wall becomes calcified or narrows, together with a wire or the like (mainly a guide wire) which is inserted ahead of the catheter.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-233019
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-000586